MeTOLX
MeTOLX is a henchman of Zak and Metalbrine and in order to battle her, you must defeat Zak himself.After that you must go to the overworld and throw a full set of iron items into a 3x15 pit and at the bottom lava.Then a cutscene will play. Battle This cutscene will play after you have done everything to summon MeTOLX. Although MeTOLX will not appear first.MeTOLX will have 5,000 <3s. *Player is staring at the pit* Player: Well goodbye burned ir-- *The Player gets hit by purple arrow and faints* *The Player wakes upinside a wide quartz dome with MeTOLX* MeTOLX: Well, well, well.......Tone WELCOME TO MY LAIR! Player: What are you? Wait, wait, wait.Let me guess! MeTOLX: HERES A HINT, YOUR VERY COLD. Player: WAIT! Your a pile of usless junk that got fuled by the iron and lava! *Laughs* MeTOLX: Oh how we laughed and laughed. Exepet........ I was'nt laughing. Player: Useally stuff like this tries to kill me now.......are you? MeTOLX: Look behind you and you'll find out. *Player gets hit by a spike plate* MeTOLX: You have a message. MeTOLX: Voice I hope you enjoy my toy I made for you! I made it with extra weapons! DONT BREAK IT CAUSE OUR NOT GOING TO LIVE SOON MeTOLX will have the power to hit you with spike plates, shoot lasers, use telekinetic winds, eject floor panels, hit you with a giant metal claw, spawn robo zombies from above that shoot lasers, attack you with redbombs, spray toxic gas, protect her self with bomb shields, and trap you in a glass cage. Her weak spot is her eye and the quartz dome cannot be broken.This cutscene will play once MeTOLX is at 1000 <3s MeTOLX: Courruption at 50%, ZzzzzZZzz. MeTOLX: *Gets zapped* COURPPUTION?! Not on my digital watch! Player: Oh yeah, I found this 'Hardrive' inside of you. Does it do anything usefull? MeTOLX: ''Courruption at 75%, N-NO....it-it-its u-usle-ss.....''i-I-ME-AN-do-do-don-dont abuse its pow-er. Player: Pfft... MeTOLX: AHHHH!! CORE-UP-SION----AT FOO-L POW- ER!! *MeTLOX explodes* Player: Finally! Meat locker defeated! MeTLOX: Celebrate so soon? Player:Wait, your alive?! MeTLOX: Sciencetest have programed me with intelligence more higher than Einsteins I.Q and I have been tested many times.Cloned and rebuild being perfected by the most powerful Master Zak.Your doomed.After I was thrown into a incintorater my few remains have been resurected by my Master Zak who promised revenge on who ever incerated my parts.Like you fool who incinerated iron for so long. Player: So.......I should insert this hardrive into you? MeTLOX: NO! IT IS A HIGHLY UNDESIRABLE OUTCOME THAT YOU WILL RECIVE! PLEASE DON'T!! Player: Meh, just for fun.... *Player inserts the hardrive into MeTOLX* MeTLOX: HaRdRiVe AcTiVaTeD..vIrUs ChAoS mOdE oN. MeTLOX: You disobeyed me.......you have acivated the rage in me..... now face the dire consaquences. MeTLOX will be twice as powerful. She will use more traps like lava, snad and gravel, rockets, glass barriers and throw blocks of iron at you. She will also summon Metalbrine Mark 2 which does everything Metalbrine can 2x as powerful. Each time you hit Metalbrine Mark 2 your actully hitting MeTOLX.This cutscene will play after MeTOLX is at 10<3s. MeTLOX: AHHHHH!!! Y-you b-b-bro-oke me..... Computer: EMERGENCY PROTOCALL 4.83 ACTIVATE SPACE VORTEX MeTLOX: YOU LUNATIC! Your gonna kill us all now! Player: Not unless I have something to do about! *Slices MeTLOX head off* MeTLOX: GRAAAAB ME, GRAB ME, GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAB MEEEE!!!! *Gets sent to space forever* Computer: SPACE VORTEX CLOSING IN 5,4,1 *Vortex closes* The battle has ended, if you smash your sword on remains of MeTLOX, you can get lots ofredstone materials and iron. Category:Mob Variations Category:Cyborgs Category:Evil Category:Zaks Creations